


The Only Exception

by missguidedmuse4



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Love, Song: The Only Exception (Paramore), Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missguidedmuse4/pseuds/missguidedmuse4
Summary: "And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance and up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk, but, you are the only exception".- Paramore





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have always believed that this was one of the best love songs so I wanted to make the Croana version, I hope you like it!

Cris was never a very good student, but it was a fact that since she was with Joana her grades were better and not because she wanted to, but because since she started the course if she wanted to see Joana more during the week, it had to be to study together, and since she didn't want to distract Joana so that she didn't fail, that made her also manage to concentrate and study, or at least a little more than before.

They almost always stayed at Joana's house, first because her house was empty many times, and secondly because Cris, the more time she spent away from home, the better. She liked being at Joana's house, Joana's mother was very kind to her and Cris' mother didn't care that she was there that much, since she had realized that since she met Joana she had improved in many ways, although of course, what she didn't know was that between lessons, her daughter liked to bother the other girl with kisses on her neck.

This time it was one of those in which Joana has her house empty, and, as they sometimes did when they were alone, they played some background music to study. Cris had connected her phone to the speakers and put her music on, but after a couple of songs, Joana couldn't take it anymore _“Cris babe, we need to change this”._

_“What? Come on, this song is great, I know you like it”_. Cris said pretending to be offended

_“Well yeah, it’s ok, but not to study with this”_ Joana said the best way she could to not make Cris feel bad

_“But we are with math! We don’t need not memorize!_” Said Cris trying to convince her.

_“Yeah, but I need to concentrate, and trap is not exactly the most relaxing style”_ Joana said laughing at Cris' face of disappointment

_“Ok… Good point… but I don’t have anything relaxing in my phone”_ Cris answered.

_“It’s ok, I have a quiet music list”_ Joana said as she got up to connect her phone

_“Wow, how convenient”_ said Cris joking while she smiled to her girl.

Joana returned to the study table and kissed Cris before sitting down. The music began to play and Joana had already returned to her homework, but Cris was already distracted, and it was hard for her to study again, so she began paying attention to the song that was playing.

It was _‘The only exception’_ by Paramore.

It sounds familiar to her, probably from Joana, but she had never heard the whole song, and if she had done it, she had never stopped to analyse the lyrics. She looked down to her homework to pretend she was studying while she was listening to the song. She felt immediately identified, about how she never believed in love, as she always believed it was something invented by multinationals to sell gifts on Valentine's Day and sell music. She believed that love was to party, meet some guy, and live an experience until she got tired and the next one arrived. She had always been alone and not because she had not had opportunities, but, because like it says the song, she had always kept the distance with everyone, she had never let anyone really know her and although she always said that it was because she did not believe in love, the truth is that deep down, she was increasingly comfortable in her loneliness, although a little unhappy even if she did not realize.

But now, now she had found her. She had found that exception that broke the rule, she had found that ray of light that came through her life, destabilizing all her beliefs. Now someone had come into her life who had stirred her whole world until she broke down all her inner walls, her fears, and had shown her that you earn much more when you expose yourself to love without worrying if you get hurt. Joana had taught her to feel in ways she never thought she could feel, made her feel that not only she could fall in love with someone, but she was also someone who deserved to be loved and that was one of the best things that someone can give you, the feeling of confidence and self love.

‘You are the only exception’ keeps saying the song, and inevitably she looked up to stare Joana. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was now, to have found her, to have fought, not to have given up when things got tough, to put aside what people may think. She was simply enormously happy to have her in her life.

She still didn't know if love existed or not, all she knew was that she only wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, and although she knew that meant that her life would be much more difficult, she also knew that she would be much happier. Besides, a life without Joana was an empty life.

Joana must have noticed that she was staring at her, because she looked up and her eyes met. Joana looked bewildered, she did not understand the intensity of Cris' eyes.

_“What happens?” _Joana said a little worried.

Cris smiled and noticed that her eyes were teary, _"You really are the only exception."_

Joana sighed and smiled, got up and took Cris' face in her hands and they melted into a long and passionate kiss


End file.
